gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bayside
. In the distance is Gant Bridge.]] Bayside is an unincorporated community located at the very northwestern corner of Tierra Robada in San Andreas. It sits at the northern end of the Gant Bridge, and is only minutes away from San Fierro (indeed it's close enough to San Fierro that it could be accurately described as a suburb or satellite community). The town is surrounded by a cordillera of unnamed mountains to the north and west, which separates it from the open sea. Bayside is a highly affluent area, apparently modeled after the Sausalito and Tiburon areas of Marin County as well as Fort Baker, just north of San Francisco. Like Sausalito, Bayside possesses a well-used marina, and enjoys the isolation from the bustle of San Fierro, while maintaining the sophistication and pretense of the area. Bayside has a estimated population of 152. Bayside also sits at the western edge of Bayside Tunnel, which connects this portion of Tierra Robada with the remainder, and provides support to the highway servicing the general area. Bayside is notably different from other towns in Tierra Robada, as it is located in a more vegetated, forested and less arid region of the county. Businesses *Phat Clothing Locals of Interest *Boat School Weapons *Desert Eagle - Behind the wall of a house near the marina *Flowers - In front of a building with two main doors, next to the road which leads to the main highway *Grenades - In an alley at the south of Phat Clothing, near the marina *Vibrator - Next to a rubbish bin, in a dirt lot just northwest of Bayside Marina; it is small, and its grey color blends with the background, making it difficult to see. This is the weapon/gift's only spawning point in San Andreas. Vehicles *Emperor/Premier spawn points *Fortune/Stafford spawn points *Ranger *Jetmax in Boating School after Gold completion *Marquis in Boating School after Bronze completion *Marquis near lighthouse *Sea Sparrow on helipad (sometimes replaced by Maverick) *Squalo in Boating School after Silver completion Trivia *In the mission Saint Mark's Bistro, the player must fly a plane far to the east (to reach Liberty City); flying so far over the ocean triggers a glitch which creates more gang territories across San Andreas. One such territory is in Bayside, and is occupied by the Los Santos Vagos. ** This glitch may also sometimes cause similar effects: Instead of Vagos, other gangs will spawn. These can be any of the existing gangs, including the Unused Gang 9 and 10, and the Mafia. * Bayside is in the perfect spot for Rangers and country cops to spawn as if it is in the country, but with city civilians and cars to spawn as though it were located in the city. * Bayside was added rather late in the game's development.GTAForums.com post * The fact that it was not in the Beta could be the reason for the lack of name for the nearby cordillera. * If you go to Bayside at any time, you will not trigger a wanted level, despite the fact that Bayside is technically a part of Las Venturas. The player can explore Bayside freely, however venturing too far east will result in the player recieving a 4-star wanted level. However, if The Green Sabre is not completed, it is impossible to reach there without recieving the 4-star wanted level, but if they are there, their wanted level would start decreasing. * Bayside did not exist in the beta version of the game, it was simply water. * Originally, Pier 69 and Ice Cold Killa were triggered from here. However, this was more likely omitted due to the fact that the player would of more likely ended up chased by cops. * When going over to Bayside from San Fierro, SFPD Police Cars will spawn and appear heading to San Fierro. This is strange because SFPD cars do not spawn in the Bayside area, nor do SFPD officers spawn either (aka Rural Police only spawn in the area). This supports the idea that Bayside is actually part of San Fierro, although it is actually just the traffic spawning as the bridge is actually San Fierro, so SFPD cars will spawn there, despite the fact it's not illegal at all in the entire game. *The Police for this area was Rural Police not San Fierro Police Department. Pickups *Police Bribe in Bayside Marina Gallery Image:BaysideMarina.jpg|Bayside Marina Image:Campsite.jpg|The north part of the town. Image:Main Street.jpg|The main street of Bayside. Image:The Beach.jpg|The beach northeast of Bayside. Image:West Suburb.jpg|A group of houses in the western part of town. Image:East Suburb.jpg|A group of houses in the eastern part of town. Image:Grassland.jpg|The central part of town. References de:Bayside es:Bayside nl:Bayside pl:Bayside Category:Places in Tierra Robada Category:Towns Category:Towns in San Andreas